Immortality
|next = }} "Immortality" is the thirteenth episode of the third season of Fringe. Synopsis As the story shifts back to life "over there," the absence of Colonel Broyles shifts the dynamic of the Fringe Team as they investigate a bioterrorist armed with an insect that has a taste for human flesh. Meanwhile, alternate Olivia is reunited with her beau, and Walternate remains determined to save his world but discovers there are certain lines he will not cross. Plot Dr Armand Silva, a scientist obsessed with now extinct skelter beetles, infects people on purpose to find out how to revive the beetles from extinction. Lincoln Lee (Alternate Universe) is now the new head of Fringe Division since Phillip Broyles (Alternate Universe) went missing and Walternate has not released the news about his death. Brandon Fayette (Alternate Universe) tells Walternate that Cortexiphan worked on a certain subject, giving him telepathic powers before killing him. Brandon believes that younger patients will yield more promising results; however, Walternate firmly rejects that idea, showing that that is one line he will not cross. Fauxlivia and her boyfriend, Frank Stanton, reunite after months of being apart although she keeps her distance, with memories of Peter Bishop still lingering. Frank reveals that he's going to propose to Fauxlivia, and she says yes despite her reservations. When the Fringe team catches the scientist, they believe that he's infected Fauxlivia because she's showing symptoms of the previously infected. When he reveals that he is the final host and not Olivia, a beetle eats its way out, completing the scientist's work. Frank and the medical team are trying to help Olivia when they find movement in her stomach while performing an ultrasound. Frank is about to inject her with a powerful anti-parasitic when he is stopped by another member of the medical team, who shows him Olivia's blood work. At the hospital, Olivia and the baby are both revealed to be healthy. Frank asks how long she has been pregnant. Olivia is actually six week's pregnant with Peter's baby; when Frank asks her if she loves "him," her silence reveals that she does actually harbor feelings for Peter and not Frank. Frank tells her that is all he needed to know and leaves. Other Brandon tells Walternate that he believes he has found a way to bring Peter back to the other side. Later, Olivia returns home to a house that is filled with boxes and Frank is obviously moving out. Walternate comes to visit Olivia and tells her that he will take care of her, as she is carrying his future grandchild. Notable Quotes Fauxlivia: Ugh, you know how I feel about bugs. Lincoln: Not Charlie. Charlie loves bugs. Charlie: Look lively, people. New boss is here. Lincoln: How is it that when you say "boss," it sounds like insubordination? Charlie: You see, that's my tone. Maybe that's why I didn't get the promotion. Lincoln: Yeah, maybe, or else I'm better than you. Mona: I'm Foster... Mona Foster. Charlie: We, uh--we--we met before? Mona: I treated you for your arachnid infestation. I'm not surprised you don't remember me. You were in a lot of pain. So how are the spiders? Charlie: Uh, they're good. They--they--sometimes they just itch a little bit. Mona: Maybe you just need somebody to scratch it. Fauxlivia: Bug girl's got a crush on Charlie. Charlie: Bug girl has a crush on the fact that I got spiders in my blood, kiddo. Fauxlivia: Come on, everybody's looking for someone that's gonna like them for who they are inside, right? Notes *The Observer is at the airship docking station, partially concealed by a pylon, just before Frank Stanton arrives to meet Fauxlivia. * Although credited, Joshua Jackson (Peter Bishop), Lance Reddick (Phillip Broyles) and Blair Brown (Nina Sharp) do not appear in this episode. * The license plate of the second victim (Jerry Bissel) reads [ APT6B ], in reference to the following episode. * Lincoln Lee uses the phrase "I have my own cone of silence when it comes to secrets", suggesting the TV series Get Smart was broadcasted in the alternate universe. * Just after finding the second Skelter beetle victim, when the camera shows Walternate pouring a drink, there's a white rose, possibly a reference to the white tulip, Walter Bishop's 'sign of forgiveness.' * In some random 'Walter-moment' he says that he almost married a Japanese woman, and here we find Walternate in bed with an Asian woman. Goofs *When Mona is first examining the insect she says it is Coleoptera possibly Archostemata (a suborder of the order Coleoptera). Coleoptera is the correct name for the order of insects commonly called "beetles" (which she refers to just after by saying that the airship terminal is an unusual place for "beetles") and has the character trait of "sheathed wings" from which it gets its name. However, the insect she is examining has neither wings nor sheaths for them but is made up of overlapping segments on the back of its exoskeleton more in-line with the order Blattaria commonly called "Cockroaches" and even though this is an alternate universe the meaning of the Greek words Koleos, "sheath"; and pteron, "wing", thus "sheathed wing" and "Coleoptera" would probably not have been different. Music *I Want You To Want Me by Cheap Trick *I Want You To Want Me by Randy Coleman *Road To Nowhere by Nouvell Vague Cypher Category:Season Three Episodes